<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going on twenty by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372966">Going on twenty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bickering, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“È inutile che insisti. Finché non compirai vent’anni non puoi bere alcolici” gli disse. “Ora dammi il telecomando e lasciami finire in pace la mia birra.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going on twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ Going on twenty ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~1~</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamada guardava il fidanzato in cagnesco ormai da quasi mezz’ora, ma Yuya continuava a vedere il film che avevano noleggiato, preso dalla trama.</p><p>Allora Ryosuke afferrò il telecomando, mettendo in pausa e voltandosi verso di lui, irritato.</p><p>“Sei impossibile, Yuya” inveì, incrociando le braccia sul petto.</p><p>Takaki sospirò platealmente, sorseggiando dalla lattina che teneva in mano.</p><p>“È inutile che insisti. Finché non compirai vent’anni non puoi bere alcolici” gli disse. “Ora dammi il telecomando e lasciami finire in pace la mia birra.”</p><p>Ryo ci pensò per qualche secondo, e uscì stizzito dalla stanza lanciandogli il telecomando e colpendolo sulla testa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~2~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Vedendo lo spumante per festeggiare la fine del tour in Asia, Yuya aveva avuto un cattivo presentimento.</p><p>Ryosuke si era fiondato su di essa, facendo appena in tempo a farsi versare da bere che Yuya l’aveva preso per un polso, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Ne abbiamo già parlato, potrai bere alcolici solo quando...”</p><p>“Quando avrò vent’anni, ho capito” ripeté il più piccolo, seccato.</p><p>Yuya si stupì che avesse ceduto, e quella sensazione di vittoria permase finché  non si ritrovò zuppo del contenuto del bicchiere.</p><p>Ma non era peggio del sorriso soddisfatto sul volto di Ryosuke mentre si versava della semplice acqua.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>~3~</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Andiamo Yuya, quel vino viene dalla Francia e sei stato tu a portarlo a casa... cosa pretendi che faccia, che aspetti il mio compleanno per poterlo bere?”</p><p>Yamada guardava il fidanzato riporre le cose che aveva comprato, in attesa di una risposta.</p><p>“Era esattamente quello che pensavo di fare” rispose, dando come sempre poca importanza alle lamentele dell’altro. “Ah, aspetta, fra queste cose ci dovrebbe essere un regalo che ti ho...”</p><p>Non ebbe il tempo di finire di parlare che il fidanzato aveva lasciato la stanza.</p><p>Ryosuke cominciava a chiedersi se la sua non fosse una battaglia persa in partenza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~4~</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yuya, cos’ha Yamada?” gli domandò Kei, incuriosito dal cattivo umore del più piccolo.</p><p>Non potendo evitare di ridacchiare, Takaki lanciò un’occhiata a Ryosuke.</p><p>“Credo ce l’abbia con me perché gli ho impedito di prendere un aperitivo più forte di un ginger ale.” Lo schernì, sorridendogli.</p><p>“Beh, cos’altro avrebbe dovuto prendere? In fondo non ha ancora vent...”</p><p>Yuya avrebbe voluto avvertire Inoo prima che accadesse l’irreparabile, ma i riflessi di Ryo furono più pronti dei suoi.</p><p>Ma non poté fare a meno di essere contento del fatto che il calcio del più piccolo fosse diretto a Kei e non a lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~5~</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryosuke fissava il bicchiere di coca-cola con aria depressa.</p><p>Non era tanto l’idea dell’alcool ad attrarlo; piuttosto, vista l’ostinazione con cui Yuya gli impediva di bere, provarci era divenuto per lui quasi un obbligo.</p><p>Fissava le bottiglie nella dispensa di casa con aria assorta. Bere senza che l’altro fosse presente non avrebbe avuto il minimo senso.</p><p>E le stava ancora guardando, quando fu fulminato da un’idea.</p><p>Abbandonando la coca-cola sul tavolo, afferrò una delle bottiglie, con un sorriso mefistofelico in volto.</p><p>Si trattava solo di trovare qualcosa che distraesse Yuya dal suo proposito di mantenerlo sobrio fino ai vent’anni.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~6~</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamada ringraziava l’ingenuità di Yuya.</p><p>Quando gli aveva portato un bicchiere di sakè in salotto, il più grande non aveva battuto ciglio.</p><p>E nemmeno si era lamentato quando gli si era seduto cavalcioni, posando le labbra sulle sue, sentendo chiaro il sapore dell’alcoolico mischiarsi a quello più familiare del fidanzato.</p><p>“Ho vinto io, vero?” mormorò, una volta separatosi.</p><p>Yuya scosse la testa, ridacchiando.</p><p>“È fuori dal mio controllo. Per baciarmi non devi aspettare di avere vent’anni.”</p><p>Yamada sorrise, chinandosi su di lui e riprendendo a baciarlo.</p><p>Il sapore dell’alcool insieme a quello di Yuya, era migliore di quanto avesse immaginato.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>